


loving you

by Spada



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Affection, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Imagines, Light Angst, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spada/pseuds/Spada
Summary: a collection of mlqc one-shots/drabbles from tumblr (spada-writes).featuring all four of our boys and their adventures in loving you.





	loving you

**Author's Note:**

> summary: Gavin can hear wedding bells in the distance, and his mind can’t help but wander to the distant future of his relationship with (Name).

The morning’s bright rays filtered through the curtains, engulfing your room in light. The cityscape was slowly awakening as you were pulled from the depths of your slumber, ears picking up on the waking life within the urban forests below you. 

It took you a second to realize that you had fallen asleep while working on a report last night.

It took you another second to realize that you hadn’t finished.

There’s a beat of silence as a few more seconds pass, and you realize that you are undoubtedly warm, and the source is coming from behind you.

Long limbs encircle your frame, pulling you into a firm chest and keeping you there with little room. You feel his face dig deeper into your back, a small groan escaping your lips as he, too, begins to wake up. A chuckle escaped your lips and he grumbled in response, pulling you in tighter.

“Gavin, it’s time to get up.”

Wiggling around, you manage to turn around, lying on your side, facing your boyfriend. He cracked open his eyes, and just looking at you in his arms is enough to make him smile softly in his drowsy daze.

“Let’s stay like this instead,” he said, the halfhearted demand making the corners of your lips quirk upwards. As much as you wanted to stay, you knew you couldn’t, not with upcoming deadlines for sending in reports to LFG, along with Gavin’s own responsibilities at the police station. 

“You know we can’t,” you responded, yet you made no move to escape his embrace. His messy hair falls into his eyes and he reaches up to brush it back. A sigh escaped his lips and he pouts, never taking his eyes off of you. He’s unbelievably cute, especially when it’s just the two of you behind locked doors. 

“Come on, we have time to make breakfast before we have to get ready,” you tried to convince him, your words accompanied with a little nudge on his arm. The mention of food seemed to rouse him from his daze and you couldn’t help but smile as he gave in. 

“Alright. But first…” he trailed off, leaning in and reaching a hand up to cup your cheek. He used his thumb to brush against the red of your cheeks softly, treating you so delicately as if you would break under his touch. Staring into your eyes, he laughed softly once more before capturing your lips with his, kissing you gently, slow and languid as if he wanted the moment to last forever. 

As he broke the kiss, he brought you closer, leaning in so your foreheads were touching. 

“Good morning.”

—–

The windows were wide open as the two of you began cooking breakfast. Falling into a familiar dance, you both began preparations for a simple meal. Time restrained your freedom, and as much as you would love to spend the entire day at home in Gavin’s arm, duty called, for both of you.

You hummed lightly, thinking of a catchy song you heard on the radio as you began mixing the pancake batter. Gavin chuckled, occasionally bumping his hips with yours as he cleaned the vibrant colored fruits at the sink. Looking up, Gavin closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight that shone through the window just above the sink. The gentle wind blew, and Gavin felt everything in its path; from the cats in the alleyway, beginning their search for food, to the passersby, hurrying to work among the busy streets. And in the middle of everything, he could clearly hear them.

Bells.

The pleasant ringing was barely there, but Gavin could feel it, the vibrations carried in the air, resonating within his ears. It wasn’t just a simple ring, no, it was much bigger, a grand euphony that was familiar to his ears. 

Within the melody, he could feel the air surrounding the wedding. The bride’s veil spread out like a fan behind her as she leaned in to kiss the groom, and then the air shifted, filled with applause and cheers from the crowd. 

And all of a sudden, he suddenly saw himself, standing in place of the groom, looking down at you. You weren’t in your loose pajamas, rather, you were donning a beautiful white gown, lace and ribbon lining the sleek satin with small embroidered gingko leaves near the bottom. The veil fluttered gently behind you and you were absolutely stunning. He completely disregarded the audience, only soaking in your appearance, graced with a wide smile and bright eyes.

“Hey,” Gavin called out quietly, catching your attention. “What if… How do you feel about us getting married one day?”

The sudden question startled you and you just stared at Gavin, whose eyes were filled with hope and glee. He wasn’t one to openly express his emotions, but you could see it all in the glimmer in his eyes and the corners of his lips quirked upwards to form a gentle smile.

“What—what brought this on all of a sudden?” you asked, setting down the bowl of batter and turning your head to look at him. Of course, you weren’t against the idea, but his sudden words made your heart jump and flutter, and you knew for sure that there was a light blush painted on your cheeks. It was the first time he had brought it up, and the possibility of it becoming a reality made you giddy and nervous.

“I heard them,” Gavin answered, looking at you as a breeze entered the kitchen, “Church bells. They’re a bit far from the city, but the ceremony is going on right now as we speak.”

“O-Oh, really?” you managed to say, turning your attention to the batter. Undoubtedly, you were flustered, but you didn’t want to show it. Instead, you began to pour the batter into the heated pan. “I’m happy for them. I wonder how the bride feels, to get married to the man of her dreams…”

Gavin sidled up behind you, ignoring your yelp of surprise as his arms embraced you around your waist.

“I know the groom would be happy to see his lover in a beautiful white dress,” Gavin said quietly. “I know the groom would be ecstatic to tell her his vows and promise a life where he would never leave her side.”

“Gavin…” you said his name timidly, turning your head to see his eyes staring intently at yours. The way he spoke rendered you speechless. It wasn’t some trivial thought he had voiced. No, it was much deeper than that.

As if he was speaking from his own emotions.

The sudden realization made your eyes widen, but before you could respond, he leaned down and kissed you. Unlike before, it was quick and soft, and not a moment later he pulled back. 

“(Name).” Your name rolled off his tongue so easily and yelped as he spun you around. One arm wrapped around your waist and the other reached up to enlace your fingers with his. 

“Let’s get married one day,” he said, so confidently and surely that a grin appeared on your lips in an instant. In response, you let go of his hand, reaching up with both arms and wrapping them around his neck. 

“Of course,” you answered. “I want to hear those wedding bells with you.”

That day wouldn’t come for a long time, but you knew he would never break his promise. 

bonus: 

Sizzling and the scent of burnt material made its way to your nose, and warning alarms rang in your head. A noise of surprise escaped your lips as you pushed away from Gavin’s embrace.

“Gavin! Turn off the stove—the pancakes are burning!”

**Author's Note:**

> we love gavin.


End file.
